


A Failed Mission

by snow_haiku



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Macro/Micro, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mind Break, Not Beta Read, Obedience, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Submission, Submissive Link, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_haiku/pseuds/snow_haiku
Summary: After Link fails to kill Ganon a second time, he disappears, leaving Ganon as the King of Hyrule.  But when Brigo, the protector of Proximo Bridge, gets a mission from Zelda herself to save Link from where he’s being held in Ganon’s dungeon, he finds an unexpected scene playing out in the depths of Hyrule Castle.Note: This is a general Link/Ganon fic, although it’s specifically set in BotW.  Just pretend Dark Beast Ganon doesn’t exist.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 179





	A Failed Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is an absolute gratuitous smut-fest. Hope you enjoy :)

Brigo peered around the corner of the corridor, watching closely as one of Ganon’s guards prowled down the hallway. He forced himself to breathe slowly, to keep his racing heart calm. He knew how important this mission was. He knew he couldn’t fail it, no matter the cost. He just had to stay focused and move swiftly and silently and not ruin the mission before it had even begun.

Brigo swallowed, keeping his breathing steady as he peered around the corner once again. The moment the hulking guard trudged out of sight, he slipped forward, keeping to the shadows as he nimbly darted between the pillars and occasional doorways, thankful that the lower halls of Hyrule Castle were windowless and lit only with flickering torchlight. It made it far easier for his stealth mission, at least. And he needed all the help he could get.

Already one of the guards who was deployed with him on the mission had been captured.

They were slipping from doorway to doorway in an off-limits section of the castle near the dungeon entrance when one of the Royal Guards - or, more accurately, the excuse for what now passed for royal guards - must have noticed a flicker of movement. Brigo had breathlessly waited, frozen in place, as the guard investigated, his presence looming closer and closer to where Brigo was hiding pressed into one of the decorative enclaves of the hallway, when the guard suddenly turned and found Mathias, Brigo’s mission partner.

Brigo listened fearfully as the guard discovered Mathias crouched near a statue in the shadows of the hallway, listened to Mathias’s plausible but unbelievable excuse as to why he was in a restricted area, reserved only for Ganon and his most loyal supporters.

But he couldn’t help Mathias. And if their places were reversed and he had been caught instead, Mathias wouldn’t have been able to help him. The mission was too important to waste. And even if Mathias was captured, Brigo was still free to continue. So he followed his orders, keeping still in the darkness, clutching his knife tightly in his hand, and cursing himself for not being able to help as his comrade was led away.

He was almost discovered a second time when a very stealthy guard had been patrolling a hallway almost silently and Brigo didn’t see him until it was almost too late. But by some luck the guard scuffed his foot against the floor, alerting Brigo to his presence, and giving him enough time to thank Lady Hylia and hide before the guard turned the corner.

Brigo had made it through the restricted area of the castle, down all five main levels of the dungeon, and had finally managed to make it undetected to the last doorway to the secret staircase that led to the secret lower level of the dungeon. It was there, tucked away deep within Hyrule Castle’s lowest levels, that the Hero was supposedly being held. And it was Brigo’s mission to rescue him.

__________

It had been a year since Link failed to kill Ganon a second time, a full year since all of Hyrule stood on the edge of ruin and - shockingly - failed to crumble.

Everyone had heard the stories. Link had awakened as Zelda’s power began to fail, and roved the lands, purging them of bokoblins and other fell creatures, restoring the Guardians, and restoring hope for all the citizens of Hyrule that Calamity Ganon would finally be defeated and that prosperity would return. Brigo himself had met Link along his travels on the Proxim Bridge and was filled with just as much awe and hope as everyone else was at seeing the Hero return.

Meeting Link had changed Brigo. He had always had a strong desire to help people - it was why he guarded the bridge for years, protecting the townsfolk from various threats by chasing off bokoblins and destroying their nests to ensure safe passage for the villagers. But his desire to help people was always tempered by the fear that they were living in the end times and Brigo felt too helpless to do anything but defend the bridge.

But meeting Link had lit a fire in Brigo. The moment he first met the young Hero he was almost underwhelmed: Link was small, his lithe body short, and his entire figure without fanfare or ornamentation. And he was so, so young. And for the briefest of moments he thought he was going to have a heart attack at the thought of the boy jumping off the bridge to his death. But once he started talking to Link, the fears he felt vanished.

Up close, he saw that Link wasn’t as young as Brigo thought, although he was still younger than Brigo. And while Link only spoke through signing, his message was more than clear: he was here to help. Not just to protect the bridge, but to protect all of Hyrule. And in that moment, Brigo felt hope again.

After Link had left the Proximo Bridge, Brigo left as well and joined up with a group of rebels all swearing allegiance to Zelda and all placing their hopes on Link. They went to Hyrule Castle with Link, waiting to sweep in and help if the Hero should need it, while also protecting the civilians as the last of Zelda’s strength finally gave out.

When Link had made his last stand, everything was apparently going to plan. According to the stories he had ventured into Hyrule Castle, defeated the many enemies lingering there, and went on to face Ganon. According to the stories, Link defeated Calamity Ganon. According to the stories, Link had all but won. But that’s where all the stories ended. And all anyone else knew is that Ganon, free of the monstrous Calamity that had gripped him for hundreds of years, had emerged from the ruins of the field, alive, and Link was nowhere to be found.

Ganon was, thankfully, himself. The Malice of his Calamity form had been stripped away by his fight with Link so Hyrule was left with a tyrannical Gerundo instead of a half-crazed monster, which was the only mercy Hyrule was given. Within a week, the kingdom was transformed, all of Ganon’s Malice, monsters, and corruption as absent as the Hero himself. It was surprising to everyone.

Ganon didn’t kill Zelda. Didn’t even hurt her. There was no word of what had happened to Link, but everyone feared the worst. The Hero had fallen, most likely slain by Ganon, and leaving Zelda undefended.

They waited to hear horror stories of the brutality of the newly crowned tyrant. For weeks they had been waiting to hear the worst. For weeks, all of Hyrule waited for Zelda’s execution, for her inevitable forced marriage, for her ultimate shame to be publicly paraded throughout the kingdom. But the public proclamations of her defeat never came. Instead, Ganon remained in the castle, commanding Hyrule without humiliating Zelda. He freed the small battalion of soldiers that Brigo was part of and even allowed some of them to work in the castle.

They watched for any clue of what was happening or where Zelda was. They waited.

They knew she was alive. Even Ganon wasn’t foolish enough to kill her. But she was being kept locked up in a jail cell, where Ganon’s most loyal followers watched over her. Ganon occasionally let Zelda out to provide proof of life; most notably at the swearing in ceremony for the new Royal Guards.

Brigo, like so many others, had waited for a sign. Waited for a signal that it was time to move once more against Ganon. And when the day came that one of his former battalion friends slipped him a note with instructions from the princess herself, Brigo knew he couldn’t refuse. He had to save Link. No matter the cost.

Brigo didn’t know what he was going to find. Would Link be in chains, impossible for Brigo to pick? Would he be locked in some torture chamber, unable to move, too injured to assist in his own escape? There was no telling what shape he would be in now. He could be starved, barely able to stand. He could be drugged, barely able to stay conscious. There were so many unknowns, but whatever condition Link was in, Brigo was determined to save him. Once Link was free, Zelda could escape.

Saving Hyrule was now as much as Brigo’s mission as it was Link’s. First, he just had to find him.

__________

Brigo crept closer to the sounds, moving as silently as he could. At the end of the hall was an open door with a steady but soft light issuing from it. _There!_ It had to be the room Link was being held in. But, Brigo felt a cold dread wash over him, if the door was open, then that meant that Ganon was visiting his prisoner. Brigo swallowed. He was a good swordsman, but not good enough to fight Ganon. But the mission could not wait. If he failed to retrieve Link, then all would be in vain.

Brigo pressed his lips together, eyes straining as he stared at the light at the end of the hallway. He had no choice other than to keep going and pray an opportunity to save Link presented itself.

He paused before the doorway at the end of the hall, straining to listen for any sounds as he lingered in the shadows, but the only sounds that reached his ears were a series of soft, rough pants, suddenly broken by the strangled sound of Link crying out.

Brigo’s eyes widened and his hand flew to the knife on his belt. _Ganon was torturing Link!_ Brigo gripped the hilt of his still-sheathed knife tightly. He was out of time. Whatever Ganon was doing to Link had to be stopped. He wasn’t sure if he would even be able to kill Ganon, but he needed to try. Or, perhaps, the two of them together could take him out. _He had to save Link._ No matter what. _If he couldn’t save Link, then Hyrule was doomed._ All Brigo knew is that his mission could not fail. Even if it cost him his life.

Hand still gripping his knife hilt, Brigo drew in a steadying breath and peered around the corner, past the open door and into the lit room, ready to see what horrors awaited him in the room beyond.

Brigo froze in shock at the sight before him.

The room wasn’t a dungeon at all. It wasn’t a jail cell or a torture room or anyting else Brigo had assumed.

It was a bedroom.

A large bed stood in the middle of the room, covered in plush blankets and pillows, a roaring fireplace was at the far end, a bowl of fruit on a nearby table and tapestries graced the walls.  
But what Brigo’s eyes were drawn to was at the far end of the room, opposite of the door he peered past, at the very naked form of the Hero of Hyrule, pressed with his back against the wall, groaning.

Link was standing stretched out, splayed against the wall, his body utterly naked and on display. His eyes were closed tightly, his arms were stretched over his head, and if Brigo had looked closely, he would have seen that Link was grasping at one of the heavy curtains there, desperately twining his hands around the fabric to anchor his body to the wall. Link’s chest rose and fell in rapid, heaving breaths as his head tipped back, his throat bare and vulnerable as another drawn out moan escaped his lips.

As Brigo’s eyes traveled down the smooth, tanned skin of Link’s body, he was unable to help but notice the way the lean, hard muscle quivered as his lithe body squirmed in place, his hips jutting in a desperate staccato rhythm. And when Brigo’s gaze finally sank to the juncture between Link’s legs he finally noticed a hulking figure shrouded in the shadows, positioned between Link’s legs. With a cold wash of horror, Brigo finally understood that Link wasn’t making sounds of pain; he was moaning in pleasure.

Link’s head tipped back and his back arched, releasing a low, throaty moan that jolted Brigo back to his senses. _How had he not noticed before? How had he not realized?_ Brigo gripped his knife even tighter as wet suckling sounds that now filled his ears grew more pronounced. _No one had said anything about this happening._ He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Of all the unspeakable things he thought Ganon might subject Link to, sexual humiliation was one of the last ones on the list. But compromised or not, Link had to be saved. And Brigo was not going to fail at his mission.

No matter what Link’s condition, Brigo had to save him. And no matter what horrible sorcery Ganon had managed to perform on Link, the Hero still needed to be saved. Brigo drew in a steadying breath as he held his knife forward, ready to rush in, and stepped around the corner, his heart hammering in his chest and his blood pounding in his ears as he readied to launch himself forward.

But before Brigo had time to make a move, the shadow between Link’s legs stirred and began to pull away from Link. Brigo’s eyes widened at the wet _pop_ of Link’s cock being released from the suctioning mouth and he watched in growing horror as the figure climbed to his feet, his giant form filling the space in front of Link with a silhouette that Brigo recognized instantly.

_Ganon._

Brigo sucked his gasp back into his mouth, his entire body freezing in place in shock. _Ganon was raping Link?_ A random guard, he expected. Maybe even a whore, or a servant loyal to Ganon. But Ganon himself? Brigo’s head spun in confusion. _Why would Ganon be on his knees for Link?_

As Brigo watched, Ganon rose to his feet slowly, the fire in the hearth throwing patterns of shadows over the hard bulk of his rippling muscles. He was shirtless, his dark skin glinting from the heat of the flames, his pants gone as well, exposing his muscled ass to Brigo as he stood before Link. Ganon breathed heavily and reached his hand up to wipe his mouth before he turned towards the Hero again, giving Brigo a glimpse of his massive cock bobbing in front of Link, already glistening.

Without thinking, Brigo’s gaze fell to Link’s hips, unable to look away. Link’s undeniably hard cock bobbed needily at the juncture of his hips, still wet with Ganon’s saliva. It was small, like Link, its thin, short length not impressive by most standards, but also suited the Hero’s small statue proportionally. But Ganon towering over him made it all the more apparent how small he was.

Brigo tightened his grip on the knife again, trying to keep his focus. He wasn’t meant to kill Ganon. He wasn’t the Hero. He wasn’t even part of the prophecy or anyone of any importance. But perhaps he needed to try to take on Ganon. Maybe it would break whatever spell was holding Link captive. He had promised Zelda he wouldn’t fail, so he had to try, even if it meant Ganon killing him. He had to try to stop this. He lifted his knife, preparing himself once again to rush forward. It was worth dying for, if it meant the distraction he caused would give Link the sense to snap out of whatever pleasurable haze he was in.

As Ganon pulled away, he reached down and brushed his hand against Link’s cock, making Link tremble against the wall. Ganon’s hand rose up to Link’s flat stomach, splaying his huge palm against the soft flesh of Link’s belly before creeping his hand down again and winding his fingers around the slim, hard length of Link’s cock. Link gasped, his hips thrusting upwards as Ganon’s fingers encircled him. For the first time, Link’s eyes opened, and his usually clear blue gaze was clouded with lust and need. He mewled softly, staring at Ganon imploringly as he thrust his hips forward to him, beckoning the giant to return.

Brigo, unbeknownst to Link, stared at the pair in shock, horror, and a touch of something else. He had never in his life seen anything like this - and with the Hero of all people? Brigo watched as Link continued to whine like a common whore, thrusting into Ganon’s hands. _This wasn’t right!_ Link was the Hero. He was supposed to save them. All of Hyrule’s hopes of attaining peace through defeating Ganon rested on Link’s shoulders and instead of saving them, Link was giving in. He wasn’t attempting to fight off Ganon’s lustful antics in the slightest. He wasn’t even trying. The Hero was - _enjoying_ \- himself.

Brigo swallowed, trying to figure out what to do as a heaviness grew in the pit of his stomach. He should leave; he knew that much; he was no match for Ganon and Link was - in a rather compromised position. Brigo finally realized that Link wasn’t being held captive by some spell; whatever was happening to Link was something that the Hero wanted. And Brigo wasn’t sure how to rescue Link when he didn’t want to get rescued in the first place. Numbed, Brigo stepped back to the doorway, slinking back into the shadows as he sheathed his knife. _Now what?_

In none of the scenarios was Link willingly being molested by Ganon. In none of the hypothetical scenarios did he _refuse_ to be rescued. Brigo swallowed. He had come this far. He couldn’t just leave Link down in the dungeon but there was little he could do while Ganon was pressed against Link, making him moan in pleasure. Brigo would have to wait for another opportunity to open up for him to take action. Until then, he’d have to bide his time and wait.

__________

A rumbling laughter escaped Ganon and he leaned down, his giant hand turning Link’s face up to his. “Did you enjoy your reward, Hero?” Link groaned in response, his blue eyes closing again as his body strained forward towards Ganon, making the giant chuckle again. “I’m glad,” Ganon said in a low voice as his massive hand slipped down to Link’s waist. “Imagine your reward when you make me feel good, too.”

Link pulled hard on the curtain he was clinging to and his head tipped back, an almost sinful moan escaped his lips as he angled his hips, trying to push his dripping cock into Ganon’s hand. Brigo watched from the shadows, unable to look away as Link managed to angle his hips so that Ganon could stroke him. Ganon grinned, his teeth glinting in the firelight, as he wrapped his hand around Link’s cock, the massive spanse of his palm easily swallowing up the entirety of Link’s small penis.

“Look at you,” Ganon murmured, his voice heavy in amusement. “So needy,” Ganon breathed, as he began to work his hand over Link’s cock, making the Hero tremble and gasp.

Brigo swallowed hard, continuing to watch in distaste as sinful gasps and moans issued from Link’s lips and the slick sounds of wet flesh slipped from the dungeon bedroom.

“Come here” Ganon rumbled, reaching up to tug Link’s hands free from the curtains he was clutching. Link collapsed onto Ganon’s chest, looking up at Ganon with an almost dazed expression as he clung to the giant man tightly. Ganon smiled sweetly down at the small blonde boy and gently brushed a strand of Link’s hair tenderly from his eyes. “Why don’t you show me what you want?”

For a moment, he looked like Link again, his blue eyes bright and focused, his breathing steady and certain. For a moment, Brigo felt a spike of hope in his chest. _Maybe Link was just pretending before._ Maybe it was all an act. He stared at Link, praying he was right. Brigo tensed again, ready to rush in and help the Hero defeat Ganon. _Run, Link. Fight. Do something. Anything._

A slight smile played on Link's lips as he released Ganon from his hold and slowly sank down to his knees. Brigo stared in horror as Link blinked slowly, his blue eyes wide and adoring, then turned over kneeling and reached back, spreading his cheeks to reveal his small winking pink rosebud.

Brigo froze, shock and horror roiling through him. _This wasn't right._ This couldn't be happening. This couldn’t be Link, the Hero of Hyrule on the floor exposing himself to his sworn enemy in such a lewd way. But Ganon smiled down at Link and gently ran his hands over Link's body. “Is that what you want, little one? He breathed. “You want me to fill your little hole? You want me to fuck you until you beg? You want me to breed you until you can no longer stand?”

Link moaned pathetically, his hips stuttering, coaxing Ganon forward.

“Don't worry,” Ganon purred. “I intend to do just that.” He ran his hand down Link’s side until it rested securely on his hip. “Why don’t we move this to somewhere more comfortable, yes?”

Link grinned, looking delighted at the thought, and without hesitation pulled himself away from Ganon and headed straight to the large bed waiting in the middle of the room.

Brigo ducked further back into the shadows as Ganon turned to follow Link. There really was nothing he could do. Link was willingly sleeping with Ganon and clearly would have no interest in escaping, let alone helping Zelda overthrow his lover. Brigo turned away in disgust as Ganon’s large form bent over Link’s on the bed and began to kiss him passionately. Brigo knew he should leave; the mission had failed utterly.

But something about the entire situation almost made him want to stay. Admittedly, he wanted to make sure Link was alright - although with the moans and whimpers of pleasures coming from the Hero, he was already pretty confident that everything was fine. Brigo hesitated in the darkness of the doorway, the strange sounds and unexpected chemistry made him feel – something. An exhilarating stirring in his loins, a throb that made him squirm; he couldn’t possibly be – enjoying this, could he?

Brigo grit his teeth. _No_. He wasn’t excited, he was repulsed. The Hero was failing them. It had just been a long time since Brigo had enjoyed himself - too long. Brigo pushed the thoughts aside, angry that the lewd sounds of Ganon and Link kissing was enough to make him flustered.

He took a deep breath, trying to think straight but he felt helpless all over again. He couldn’t just leave and abandon Link. His only option was to stay and hope that after Ganon left he could talk some sense into Link. He knew he couldn’t take action now, but that didn’t mean that he had to watch. But something about the groaning sounds in the room made him peer around the doorway once again. He knew it was foolish. He knew he shouldn’t watch the Hero’s humiliation. But some part of him was - intrigued. He had never gotten to see the Hero quite like this and while he knew it was wrong, it also made his heart beat a little faster. Was there any harm in watching to make sure Link didn’t get hurt?

Crouched in the doorway, Brigo watched as Ganon kissed Link, his large hands roving over Link’s lithe body. Link’s eyes were closed again, his hands clutching at the sheets as his hips cantered, shaking his small cock into the air as he whined, needing more attention.

Brigo couldn't help but stare. He never noticed how tanned Link’s skin was, how its bronze expanse was so smooth, so sculpted. Link was small but in an almost delectable way, perfectly compact and muscled, perfectly delicate and beautiful. He had never seen Link’s chest rising and falling so rapidly in need, never heard the long, drawn gasps and groans that issued from his plump lips. How had he not noticed how attractive Link was before?

Brigo reached down to adjust his cock through his pants, but a soft moan escaped him, unbidden from his lips as he felt a pleasurable stirring pulse through his veins.

Link was too lost in the pleasure of Ganon's hand job to notice, but Ganon immediately looked up from where he was kissing Link, his eyes gleaming brightly in the semi-darkness of the room.

Brigo froze, his heart hammering in his chest as his eyes met Ganon’s sharp gaze. He was discovered, not just by some guard but by Ganon himself. _This was a mistake_. A horrible, horrible mistake, and he was going to die for it. Brigo opened his mouth, trying to murmur an apology, an excuse, _anything_ , but Ganon only smiled, looking completely unconcerned.

“Don’t worry,” Ganon said, his voice a little louder this time. Brigo, still frozen in fear, looked up again as Ganon continued to stroke Link’s cock, his eyes fixed on Brigo. “I always reward those who are loyal to me.”

Link groaned in pleasure, his hips stuttering and eyes closed tight, but Ganon’s gaze was still fixed on Brigo.

Brigo swallowed. It was almost as if Ganon were telling him he wouldn’t be punished. But - how was that possible? There was no way Ganon was going to let him go after he had stumbled into Ganon pleasuring Link in Hyrule’s secret dungeon. Perhaps Ganon was telling him that he wouldn’t punish Brigo if he just left silently and left Ganon alone with Link? Brigo knew he was supposed to save Link but suddenly he didn’t know what to do. He began to back away, back into the shadows of the hallway, praying that he wasn’t going to die.

“Stop.” Ganon’s voice filled the room, commanding and with a slightly sharp edge that made Brigo immediately obey, stopping in place and not daring to move.

Link groaned loudly and Brigo couldn’t help but look up. Ganon’s eyes were still fixed on Brigo but Brigo realized a moment later that Ganon was actually talking to Link. Link’s hips no longer stuttered against Ganon’s hand, although Link was still whining, eyes still closed as he obeyed Ganon and tried to stop moving.

Link squirmed, as if trying to communicate, but Ganon hushed him. “Stay still,” he said, his voice a little softer. Brigo's eyes widened in horror at being discovered not only watching the display but being aroused by it, but Ganon merely shook his head slightly with a wink and reached out for a nearby piece of discarded clothing from the floor. “I hope you enjoy this,” he said, giving Brigo a smile.

Ganon chuckled as he placed a kiss on Link’s cheek, then slowly trailed his lips down Link’s jaw and neck, adding a few licks in between and watching the Hero squirm in response.

Brigo stared breathlessly. It was almost as if - it were an invitation. As if Ganon was telling him it was alright.

Link whined as Ganon took the clothing he had picked off the floor - which turned out to be a bright red sash Ganon usually wore like a belt - and moved it across Link’s face, tying it behind his head and robbing him of his sight, but he never actually protested. Some part of Link already trusted Ganon enough; enough to give him pleasure and enough to let him do whatever he wanted to to get it.

Ganon kissed him to pacify Link as he continued to work on the boy's erection and any resistance Link had quickly faded. Brigo hesitated, then slowly reached down and let his fingers trace around the outline of his rapidly hardening dick, still caught in his pants as he stared at the couple in shock and arousal. He couldn’t believe he was actually watching this, and he certainly couldn’t believe that he was enjoying it, but something about the way they looked and the noises they made made the blood rush to his cock. And if Ganon wanted him to watch, he would watch; especially if it ended up saving his life.

__________

Ganon caught Brigo's reaction from the corner of his eye and smirked, moving back briefly so Brigo could get a full view of the Hero, blindfolded and writhing on the bed, with his erection hoisted up into the air, precum streaming down its slim girth.

Brigo’s eyes widened; he had never seen the Hero quite like that before and suddenly, his heart seemed to pound harder in his ears and his own cock surged with the flow, completely aroused and straining in his pants. Pursing his lips to prevent any sound from escaping, Brigo began to rub the bulge in his pants in earnest, still not taking his eyes off the couple. Satisfied, Ganon returned his attention back to Link, lapping down slowly to Link’s pelvic area, drawing heavy breaths from the young man as he clawed at the sheets, groaning helplessly at Ganon’s ministrations.

“Turn over, Link,” Ganon commanded, giving a sly glance to Brigo. Link obeyed with a groan, rolling over onto his stomach, leaning forwards, folding his arms over each other as he buried his face into the crook of his elbow, his hips rising to expose himself. Ganon grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him up so his ass was presented up for Ganon to bite at his skin. Link cried out when he felt Ganon's teeth graze his flesh and Ganon responded with a quick slap of the boy's ass, the suddenness of the move making Brigo blush fiercely.

“Relax,” Ganon purred, admiring the view. Ganon leaned down, pressing his chest flush against Link's back, rubbing his enormous, leaking cock against Link's ass while his free hand reached around to fill Link's mouth with his fingers. “Suck,” he instructed, pushing his fingers into Link’s mewling mouth.

To Brigo’s surprise Link took them without hesitation, sucking on them and lavishing them with his tongue. Ganon rocked slowly against Link's ass, pressing his heft against Link’s slight body, and pressing his girthy cock against Link’s supple ass. Ganon chuckled as Link drew in a hissing breath, trying to press his body into Ganon’s, but Ganon wasn’t satisfied with that.

Brigo wanted to turn away in disgust. He wanted to not stare in fascination at the way Link’s firm ass parted to allow the huge digit to smoothly enter him over and over again. But he couldn’t help but watch. He couldn’t help but breathe heavily at the wet sounds Link’s mouth was making, the sensual way his small body pressed against Ganon’s bulk, the helpless whine that issued from his throat as his tongue lapped at Ganon’s fingers like a hungry kitten to milk. Brigo swallowed, feeling his cock straining against his pants in earnest and he continued to rub himself through the fabric, unable to look away.

“Oh, come Link,” Ganon murmured, continuing to thrust his fingers in Link's mouth. “I know you can do better than that,” Ganon purred, leaning over the younger man to nip at his ear. He glanced over at Brigo, who was still staring wide-eyed at the couple, firmly rocking his hand against his crotch. Ganon smiled at the sight and slowly licked the side of Link's neck while keeping his eyes on the shocked and aroused Brigo. “Do it like you do when you try to make me come,” he breathed, rocking himself against Link's prone body so the Hero could feel the wet precum of Ganon’s cock burbling over onto his back.

Link whined helplessly as he changed up his technique, slurping desperately on the digits as Ganon lazily fucked them in and out of the boy's mouth, all while watching Brigo. “That’s better. Just like that,” the giant man rumbled as Link threw himself entirely into slathering his tongue on Ganon’s fingers.

As much as he hated to admit it, Brigo wanted to hear Link whimper and keen. He wanted to watch as Ganon opened Link up And more than that, he wanted to watch Ganon take Link apart piece by piece until the Hero was drowning in pleasure. But this was wrong. He was standing in the doorway fondling himself to Link being molested by a lustful Ganon. No part of this scenario was right. But the small voice in Brigo’s head telling him that this was all a scene of perverse madness was growing softer and softer as Brigo’s cock grew more and more insistent.

__________

When Ganon deemed both that Link had sufficiently wet his fingers and that Brigo’s arousal had finally pushed the young guard to his breaking point, he pulled back, drawing his hand away from Link’s glistening lips.

“Spread yourself, Hero,” Ganon intoned softly. Brigo nearly choked as Link pushed himself up to his hands and knees on the head, lowering his face to the pillow and reaching his hands back to part the smooth globes of his ass, revealing his small pink rosebud. Brigo’s eyes widened as he watched Ganon circle a huge finger delicately around Link’s small hole, then with a firm push, thrust it inside of the Hero.

Link cried out in pain, clawing at the sheets as Ganon pumped his finger in and out of Link’s ass, a shaky groan breaking the silence of the room.

“Just relax, Hero,” Ganon murmured in an almost comforting voice. “You know it always hurts at first.”

Link’s body obediently relaxed from his rigid form and he curled his hands into the sheets, breathing steadily as Ganon continued to push and pull his thick finger out of Link’s ass.

“And another,” Ganon breathed, pushing a second digit in alongside the first. Link groaned at that but he was no longer raggedly gasping in pain anymore. His hips shifted in mild discomfort and his breathing deepened as Ganon gently prodded into him.

Ganon looked over at Brigo, who was helplessly rubbing against his crotch. “It’s alright,” he said, his voice still soft and comforting, but his eyes blazing with sardonic amusement. “Surrender to the pleasure.”

Brigo had waited long enough. Between listening to Ganon give Link a blow job to Ganon teasing Link and taunting Brigo with the display of the mewling Hero, Brigo was now past his limit. Scarcely able to think straight, Brigo reached down to undo his belt, finally succumbing to the scene in front of him, his cock throbbing in desperate need.

Ganon smiled at him, then turned back to Link, who was still whimpering under Ganon’s thrusting fingers. “Do you hear those noises, Hero? The noises of my soaked fingers going in and out of you? They sound so lewd, do they not?”

“Nughhhh!” The blindfolded Link writhed on the bed while Ganon pumped into him, taunting him with his own pleasure.

“What was that?” Ganon breathed. “It sounds like you like the way your hole sounds all wet and gaping? Do you like the sound it makes whenever I push my fingers into it? Do you enjoy being so lewd and perverted?” Ganon didn’t bother to wait for an answer, and added a third finger to Link’s hole, then wriggled them all around, scissoring in Link's ass, spreading him out more and more.

“Ahhhh,” Link groaned, his body going rigid and then shuddering deeply. “Ohhhhh, ohhhhh.”

“It feels good, doesn’t it though?” Ganon continued, making sure to glance back at Brigo, who had let out a soft sigh as his cock finally sprung free from its confines, engorged and leaking.

Brigo stared at Ganon opening Link’s ass up with his fingers as he gripped the base of his cock, trying to steady himself as waves of need overwhelmed his senses. He managed to take a deep breath, calming himself down as Ganon continued his seductive ministrations on the bed, spreading Link insistently open wider and wider.

Ganon purred, “You like it whenever I pay special attention to this spot, don’t you?” He pushed his fingers in harder against Link, making Link’s hips lift off the bed from the force.

“Mmmm” Link’s body shook as his hands gripped the sheets tightly, his small cock dripping precum steadily into a small puddle on the bed.

“Unless - you want something bigger than just my fingers?”

Link whined at that. Helpless and needy and weak. He thrust his hips up, sighing, spreading his legs even wider, as if beckoning to Ganon.

Brigo almost lost himself at the display before him. _Link really did want Ganon to fuck him._ Brigo’s hand hovered over his erection, its thick length swollen and jutting out from his waist, far more modest than Ganon’s size, but far more impressive than Link’s. He desperately wanted to touch himself but somehow still found the strength to restrain himself from doing so. Part of it was because he felt shame at enjoying himself while the Hero was being taken apart by Ganon. Not only because it was the forbiddenness of the Hero and the enemy of Hyrule together, but also because of the intrusion as Brigo watched Link’s most private moments as Link opened himself up for his master, unaware that Brigo was watching.

Admittedly, the other part of it was that Brigo had only ever been attracted to women before; although there was just something about seeing the Hero himself reduced to a mewling mess before his enemy that made Brigo’s cock harder than it had ever been before. Never in his life had he wanted to witness something so badly, but he bit the inside of his lip, trying to calm himself from indulging in pleasure at Link’s expense.

Ganon, who had been watching Brigo’s struggle, smirked and removed his fingers from Link’s ass to reach down and hoist up his own needy erection. He held it in his palm, making sure Brigo could see its immense size, gave it a long, firm stroke, and then let his length slap wetly against Link’s back, just so that the difference in their sizes became all the more apparent.

Brigo stifled a groan of arousal at the thought of such a huge phallus lodging itself inside Link’s small body, his hand inching closer to his needy erection. He didn’t understand why his body was responding the way it was to such a scene but he had never felt every fiber in his being stretched taut with need in this way before, desperate for release.

Ganon turned his gaze away from Brigo in disappointment; he knew Brigo would break eventually, he just needed to give the poor guard a good show first.

With one last slow rock of his hips, Ganon rubbed his erection into Link’s back, making Link slump down into the bed beneath him, panting heavy and needy as a slick trail of precum leaked onto his skin.

“Are you ready, Hero?” Ganon breathed softly, gripping Link’s hips in his large hands. Ganon looked down, admiring the shape of Link’s slight form and lean muscle, the way his golden hair spilled over his shoulders like a girl, the way his ass was opened and exposed, begging for Ganon to plug it with his seed.

“Turn over,” Ganon murmured and Link whimpered in response, immediately turning over onto his back, making sure to fit his legs between Ganon’s form, his arms obediently reaching up for Ganon’s strong shoulders. Brigo stared helplessly as he watched Link’s small erection bob at his hips, painfully hard and painfully small compared to Ganon’s.

Ganon positioned himself on top of the Hero, breathing deeply in anticipation. Heat radiated off their bodies as they slid against one another and Link lifted his legs to curl them around Ganon’s massive form, locking them together. “Mmm good boy,” Ganon breathed. “I knew you would want this.” He took Link's head in his hands and kissed him deeply and passionately, grinding his huge erection against Link’s small one until Link moaned loudly, filling Brigo’s ears with the sound.

As Ganon continued to kiss the Hero, he reached down and set his cockhead against Link’s loosened hole. Link cried out when Ganon taunted him with a push of the head of his cock against his ass as he leaned forward again, easing his tip inside of Link in short pumps while Link keened at the sensation.

Ganon lifted himself off Link long enough to glance at Brigo, whose hands hovered above his own erection as he continued to watch the display. Ganon smirked at Brigo’s resistance before pushing firmly at Link's hole and shoved it forward, feeling his cock begin to push into Link’s hot depths. Ganon thoroughly enjoyed the expression on Brigo’s face as he got a complete view of the Hero’s spread ass and Ganon entering his hole.

Link’s body went rigid and he let out a half scream as Ganon’s girth spread his walls mercilessly. Ganon held Link’s shaking body against his muscled one, murmuring comforting words as Link thrashed beneath him, utterly consumed with the pain and pleasure of Ganon’s penetration.

Ganon smiled and kissed at Link’s blindfold, whispering softly, “Hush, Hero. You know you’ll enjoy this soon enough.” Ganon felt Link's jaw clench under his cheek in pain so he kept still so Link could get used to his size. He knew it would hurt him at first, as it always did. But he also knew how much Link enjoyed it. And more than that, knowing that Brigo was watching made him far too eager to enjoy himself all the more.

When Ganon slowly drew his length halfway out of Link, the Hero whimpered and when he pushed again, the boy groaned. Ganon’s thrusts were slow, measured and rhythmic as he let Link adjust to him and soon Link was shaking all over, pushing back against Ganon every time he pulled out. Ganon smiled to himself; he loved the way the Hero struggled against the pleasure, and loved the way the boy craved for more of it. How Link needed more of it. “Tell me,” he murmured, pushing slowly into Link’s tight hole. “Do you like this?”

Link moaned helplessly, his head thrown back in pleasure as the larger man continued to move into him.

Ganon growled, giving a hard buck of his hips into Link so that he whimpered in a delicious mix of pain and pleasure. “Tell me!”

“Ahhh! Mmmmmm,” Link moaned, his head lolling on the bed as his body shook with the force of Ganon’s thrusts.

With a half glance back at Brigo, Ganon wrapped his arms around the small form, holding Link still while he moved inside him as Link continued to make noises and small motions with his hips to try and fuck himself onto Ganon's cock, his legs curled tightly around Ganon’s powerful frame. “You love feeling my cock inside you?”

“Mmm” Link moaned, thrashing under Ganon’s body. “”Nughhhhhh ugh ahhhhhh!”

Ganon seized Link’s ear between his teeth. “You love my cock spreading you open?” he grunted, thrusting faster. “Then tell me. What do you love?”

“Nughhhh,” Link groaned helplessly as Ganon thrust particularly hard, his huge cock slamming to Link’s raw hole without mercy. His hands clutched at Ganon’s neck, holding on to the massive figure as he continued to ride wave after wave of Ganon’s pistoning hips.

“Say it,” growled Ganon. “Say it, Hero. Tell me what you love.”

Link pulled against him, practically sobbing. “Mmm nnnnugh nuugh c-cock!”

Brigo drew his breath in sharply at that. He knew Link could speak but he had only heard grunts and groans from the Hero so far. And at Proximo Bridge the only communication he had from Link was his signing. But now, Link had actually spoken. Ganon had actually made him gasp out the word he desired most; and in all of Brigo’s dreams he never thought the word he’d hear the Hero speak would be cock, of all things.

“Yessss,” Ganon chuckled richly, sucking the skin of Link’s neck while he ran his thick fingers through Link’s hair. He leaned down, languishing his tongue over Link’s skin as the Hero whimpered in pleasure. “Good boy,” he breathed. “That wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

Link only moaned helplessly in response, still thrusting his hips weakly to meet Ganon’s. Brigo panted, trying not to breathe too loudly as he stared at the Hero of all of Hyrule collapsed against the bed, a small puddle of cum on his belly drooling from his thin, weeping cock, and his legs splayed lewdly to fit both the giant form of Ganon in between them and Ganon’s cock within him, stretching his hole impossibly wide. Brigo swallowed thickly, watching Ganon’s tongue swirled over Link's nipples, earning a pleasurable groan in return as the slick sounds of them fucking filled the room.

Ganon kissed Link again, and let their tongues twist together for a few moments before he pulled away, letting his lips linger on Link;s before glancing back again at Brigo who was still in the doorway, frozen in fear, shock, and arousal. But much to Ganon’s disappointment, his still hard cock was untouched, bobbing wetly in the air as Brigo’s hands twisted above its leaking head, unable to will himself to touch it.

Ganon smirked, deciding to make the scene more enjoyable for all parties involved.

__________

Ganon licked the side of Link’s neck, then slowly pulled his hips back, dragging his swollen penis free from Link. Link cried out at the loss, reaching out blindly for Ganon, but Ganon only knocked his hands away. “Turn over,” he commanded flatly. “On your stomach, Hero, so I can properly ravage you.”

Link moaned at that, immediately untangling himself from Ganon and turning over, lying prone on his stomach in his own mess, pushing his ass in the air, panting in need as he waited, blindly, for Ganon to return to him. Ganon immediately pushed his fingers easily in Link’s dripping hole and fingered him roughly, keeping an eye on Brigo as he did so.

“Ah…nng!” Link winced gasping for air, his chest heaving with effort as Ganon fingered him roughly. Ganon frowned slightly as he glanced back at the doorway. Brigo was still resisting, somehow.

Ganon stepped back, letting his fingers slip out of Link’s hole so that Brigo could get a full view of Link’s exposed hole. “Go ahead,” he said, his eyes boring into Brigo. “Touch yourself. It’ll feel good.”

Brigo stared at Ganon, his face flushed in embarrassment. Ganon wanted him to get off watching them have sex? He didn’t want to enjoy watching the Hero getting bred by Ganon and he didn’t want to indulge himself while watching two men have sex; but Brigo couldn’t deny that he was aroused. And as much as he hated it, he couldn’t deny that he wanted to give in to temptation, even more than he already had.

“It’s easy,” Ganon purred, watching Brigo hesitate. “I know you’re aroused now. I can see how hard you are, how much you want it. Wouldn’t you feel better if you just - touched yourself?”

Brigo wasn’t sure if he was talking to Link or if Ganon was talking directly to him. But before he could decide what to do, Link moaned loudly and Brigo nearly fell over in shock at the sudden sound. Link, who was blindfolded and unaware of Brigo’s presence, had moved to obey Ganon’s command. Link braced himself on one arm, his forehead digging into the pillows as he reached his hand back to his asshole, failing to repress a whine. “Mmmm,” he moaned into the bed while one hand circled the rim of his ass and the other snaked down to search for his small cock. “Ohhhhh.”

Brigo blushed. This is how Link masturbated? It was such a private moment put on full display for him. The Hero of Hyrule, facedown and ass up, was masturbating in front of Brigo. And not just stroking himself - the first thing the Hero did was reach back for his ass, even before he grabbed his own cock.

Brigo bit back a cry, finally breaking as he looked away from Ganon to stare at Link.

“Nugh,” Link cried, shuddering on the bed. He opened his legs wider and reached back, splaying his cheeks open so that his raw and red asshole was on display, glistening with Ganon’s precum and quivering with Link’s want.

“Good,” Ganon breathed. “Now, wrap your hand around your cock and you’ll feel better. You’ll enjoy it.”

Brigo and Link reached out and gripped their respective cocks at Ganon’s words.

Brigo nearly fell over in relief as he felt his hand grip his cock, finally giving it a stroke after holding off for far too long. He quickly began to move his hand up and down his length firmly, staring at the bed to watch Link do the same. Instantly, a pleasurable throb was sent up his spine and then back to his core. Brigo’s eyes drank in Link and his expressions, the way his body moved and hands began to fist his cock. Brigo’s eyes flitted to Link’s pelvic area, watching as he pushed his slim fingers effortlessly into his stretched and sloppy hole.

Link sighed into the pillow, his hips jerking as he tried to chase after his pleasure. Link was now masturbating in earnest, groaning soft, breathy sighs from the sensation while his other hand began to ease into his asshole, stretching around the rim as he pushed his fingers inside desperately.

Hating himself, Brigo wrapped his hands around it and stroked himself harder. Ganon watched Brigo stroking his erection for a moment, then turned back to Link.

Climbing back onto the bed, Ganon grabbed at one of Link’s hips with one hand, angling the whimpering Hero so that Brigo had a good view, and then set the head of his erection to Link’s entrance once more. With a final glance to the helplessly masturbating Brigo, Ganon smiled and in one swift motion, dove in with no mercy, leading to a beautiful arch curling into Link’s spine as he threw his head out with a guttural groan.

Ganon leaned back, one hand still on Link's hip, fucking him so hard his hips stung where they slammed into Link's ass. The sound of skin slapping together was only drowned out by Ganon's hard breathing and Link's constant moans as he was fucked hard into the bed, all while Brigo watched eagerly.

As Ganon rocked against Link, he bit down on his shoulder, adding more bruises to the tender skin. He began to push in faster, rolling his hips with every thrust, dragging his fingers down the Hero’s heated flesh, enjoying the way the muscles quivered under Link’s skin. Link helplessly squirmed, clawing at the covers, panting from the exertion of Ganon’s breeding.

Ganon leaned over Link, his massive form dwarfing the small Hero. “Are you close?” he breathed.

“Mmmmm,” Link whined, still stroking his erection.

Ganon paused for a moment to glance over at Brigo, who is now openly masturbating at the sight of him fucking the Hero. Link whined in need and Ganon hitched back into his rhythm, fast and relentless, stealing the breath from Link's lungs as he whimpers and pants helplessly in utter bliss as Brigo watched, fisting his cock furiously at the sight.

Ganon leaned forward, wrapping an arm beneath Link's belly to reach for his cock and stroke him. Link keened when Ganon knocked his hand away, seizing Link’s cock for himself as Link’s insides tightened around Ganon's cock and Ganon groaned into the skin of Link's shoulder at the feeling.

“Are you ready to cum?” Ganon questioned, sounding a bit breathless as his speed doubled, his hips slapping hard against Link’s ass, and the Hero groaned in response, his shoulders shaking as his hands helplessly grip the sheets of the bed. Ganon squeezed Link’s cock and jacked it even faster.

Link mewled in need, his entire body shaking.

“Link!” Ganon hissed, slamming his hips harder and harder, and Link takes it all easily, moaning for more. "I’m going to cum,” he warned, and Link whined, asking without words to be stroked and fucked to the point of bliss, and Ganon obliged.

“Cum for me,” Ganon urged with a snarl. “Cum!”

Link came first, Ganon's hand sliding around his cock with practiced ease and familiar pressure, cock still driving in and out of him and a reckless, frantic pace, until he cried out, shuddering and jerking with each of Ganon's thrusts as pleasure rolled through him, coating Ganon's hand in sticky cum. Ganon followed him, eyes squeezing shut as he buried his face in the back of Link's neck, hips ramming hard into Link, filling him with every bit of sperm his pendulous balls contain.

Ganon gave one strong groan with one last brutal thrust, bracing himself against Link’s trembling body, his cum dripping down Link's ass and both their legs. A moment later, Ganon grunted and slowly backed out, tugging the fleshy spire free from Link’s abused hole.

Brigo reluctantly released his cock. He was so, so close but was just a beat behind the couple and had just enough self control left to take his hand away to stop himself from finishing. He was still frustratingly hard, but knew better than to continue masturbating once the couple had finished; Link would certainly hear him. He gripped his erection hard in his hand; he was so close, but wasn’t fast enough to match the lovers.

Brigo stared helplessly at the Hero’s raw ass as Link collapsed onto his belly on the bed; he had never seen an ass open like that, he didn’t even know it was possible to stretch to that size. Brigo swallowed, both horrified and intrigued at the red and gaping hole that glinted with fluids, as white cum bubbled out of it in a frothy stream of another man’s semen.

Ganon glanced over at Brigo and grinned. “Patience,” he commanded softly, pushing himself up. He looked down at the string of cum that connected his cock with Link’s abused hole. Ganon smiled, at the sight then looked down at his hand, covered in Link’s spent cum, then he turned, looking about the room for a moment before spotting a candlestick on the nightstand. “We’re not through, little one,” he said, looking back at Brigo fidgeting uncomfortably in the doorway.

Ganon grinned at Brigo as he grabbed it from the table, tossing aside the wax candle, and tilting the metal at Link’s opened hole.

Link made a soft sound in surprise, almost asleep from exhaustion.

“I want you to keep enjoying yourself with this,” Ganon said, pushing the candlestick at Link’s hole. He began to apply pressure to the candlestick while Brigo watched in fascination as Link’s hole immediately began to open, easily swallowing the object inside as he moaned loudly.

“Good,” Ganon breathed, tugging the candlestick out before pushing it back in again. “Keep moaning, Hero. Loudly. I want to hear your voice.”

Link obeyed, still blindfolded and boneless from his recent orgasm, but obedient to Ganon. He reached back to grip the candlestick, moaning loudly as it slid in deeper with a squelch. He began to pump the metal in and out of himself, his legs trembling from the effort and his cock twitching with exhaustion on his belly, his mouth open and drooling as he exhaustedly pumped the object into his tender asshole.

Ganon left the bed, his eyes fixed on Brigo, who stared back fearfully, his hardened cock quivering. “Louder!” Ganon commanded as he silently approached Brigo and Link let out a quavering moan, pushing the candlestick in deeper.

Brigo stared in fear as the enormous man stood before him, naked and sweat-slicked skin glistening with fluids as he stared down at Brigo’s trembling form. But he didn’t hurt him or lash out. He smiled as Link groaning loudly on the bed behind him and lifted his hand, showing Brigo his palm covered in a spattered puddle of Link’s spent seed. Still watching Brigo, Ganon lifted it up to his lips and tipped it back, letting Link’s ejaculate drain into his mouth while Brigo watched in awe.

Keeping his eyes fixed on Brigo, Ganon knelt down next to him and reached with his cum-coated hand and grasped Brigo’s weeping dick firmly. Brigo drew in his breath sharply as he felt Link’s cum squish around his cock as Ganon began to jerk him off. Brigo looked over at Link - who was thrusting the candlestick deep inside and moaning loudly from the sensation - and felt himself quiver in need, moaning softly as Ganon stroked him.

Ganon grinned and leaned over and kissed Brigo suddenly, hard and passionately, pushing Link’s cum into Brigo’s mouth. Brigo stiffened at that. Ganon touching him, Link stuffing himself, and Link’s hot cum in his mouth and on his tongue was too much. He hissed into Ganon’s mouth and came hard, coating Ganon’s hand in another layer of cum as Brigo finally found relief in Ganon’s firm touch.

Ganon smirked, letting Brigo pant on the floor as he rose to his feet and turned back to Link. “Push it in deeper,” he said, to Link. “It shouldn’t be hard to fit that inside you.” Link groaned, obeying, his body shaking as his blindfolded head lolled on the pillows as he was overwhelmed with too many sensations.

Ganon smiled at the sight of a desperate, obedient, and aroused Link. He reached out his hand, still covered with Brigo’s ejaculate, to Link’s mouth. “Drink,” he commanded gently, touching his cupped hand to Link’s lips. And Brigo watched, dazed, as the Hero slurped up his own cum from Ganon’s hand.

__________

Ganon turned back to Brigo, looking pleased as Link swallowed Brigo’s cum, his tongue licking his lips clean. “Good boy,” Ganon said, his eyes continuing to watch Brigo.

Brigo looked down at his spent cock, still trying to catch his breath. He certainly wasn’t expecting to be drawn into Ganon and Link’s sexual exploits, but he also was surprised to admit that he didn’t completely hate being part of them, even mostly from the sidelines. But now that it was over, Brigo couldn’t help but wince at the sound of Link gasping in pleasure at shoving a candlestick deep in his ass. Without the rush of arousal to spur him on, Link’s moaning and submissive sighs were too much for Brigo. Blushing, Brigo averted his eyes, wondering how he had managed to get swept up in this in the first place.

Reluctantly, Brigo looked back to Ganon, wondering what was going to happen to him now that he had discovered Ganon and Link’s dungeon game. But Ganon, who had mercifully pulled his pants back on, only met his eyes long enough to motion for Brigo to leave.

Relief flooded him as Brigo hastily pulled up his pants and tucked his spent cock back inside. _He wasn’t going to be killed._ Thankful, Brigo fled into the darkness, no longer worried about being caught. He had absolutely, utterly, without a doubt failed in his mission to rescue Link. But at least he was still alive.

And while he hated to admit it, perhaps his failure to rescue Link could become a lucrative opportunity to indulge in satisfying Link’s needs in the future. Ganon certainly seemed to like it. Now that he knew about Ganon and Link, perhaps he might be able to continue to watch. _And maybe,_ a little voice in the back of his mind ventured _, eventually do more than watch._

Brigo hurried back up to the stairs to leave the dungeon and return to his post, his head still spinning. Perhaps he could report that he made it to the dungeon. And that Link was alive. And that, perhaps, he ought to plan another mission to try to return and rescue Link a second time. Even the very thought of venturing down to the dungeons for another show made his exhausted cock stir slightly in interest once again.

As ashamed as Brigo was at his failed mission, he had to admit, he already couldn’t wait for the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try my hand at a different fandom. I know this isn't the typical Link/Ganon fare, but I hope it was still enjoyable.
> 
> I also wrote it a bit quickly so if anyone finds some errors/issues, let me know so I can correct them! Since I usually try to make a vague attempt at editing before I post (and failed to do so with this one) I very well might redo/edit this one in the future. 
> 
> Comments and criticisms are always welcome! :)


End file.
